Change of Heart
by Faeryl
Summary: Oh this story is by Kymo of the Anime Crew: Bakura just came back from the hospital, He and Marik are secretly planing ways of killing Yugi to get his puzzel but what happens after an ingenius plot twist?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh. Big surprise! I mean if I did own it, why would I bother wasting my time writing fic.'s? I just make it reality. He He He… anyway, this is going to be a semi-serious fic. (I.e. Not script form) so, good luck 2 me! And I haven't yet thought of a plot, so…Ha ha! One may develop after awhile, so start reading! 

****

Chapter One

"Joey, for god's sake, WAKE UP!" their teacher yelled, whacking his meter stick on Joey's desk. Joey didn't move, except to rollover with a little snore. Yugi, sensing a serious confrontation arising, reached over and pinched Joey between the ribs. "Yipe!" Joey yelped, clutching hid side, looking angrily at Yugi. "Joey Wheeler, this is the third time today you've fallen asleep in class!" Mr. Yoshi reminded him. Joey slowly turned to face him, his apologetic grin plastered on his face. "Well, teach, I'd like to…" 

"NO Joey!" Mr. Yoshi interrupted, scowling down on him. "I'll here no more of your excuses! The next time you fail to pay attention in my class, I'll…" But just before Mr.Yoshi could tell Joey exactly what he was going to do, the bell signaling the end of the day rang, causing Joey to leap 4 feet in the air. Running out of the class before every other student, Mr.Yoshi called after "I'll give you detention for the rest of your life!" No sooner had the words finished being spoken, the rest of the class was gone, leaving him alone with the ever-present walls. Letting his face fall into his hands, he mumbled a silent, "why do I bother…"

****

*

  
"Oh gosh, I can't wait for the weekend!" Yugi half spoke half yawned, desperately trying to reach the top shelf of his locker. Fingers almost touching the rim, he suddenly felt a strong arm close around his middle, lifting him up to the long-lost-out-of-reach shelf.  
Surprised, Yugi twisted around best he could to see who this anonymous helper was. His eye widened when he saw who it was. "Bakura!" He squealed, throwing himself around the other boy's neck. Startled, Bakura took a few steps back before pulling off the excited 6-year old-looking teenager.   
"But why are you here?" Yugi questioned after he had been tenderly set on the ground. "I thought you were supposed to be in the hospital!" Eyes flicking down to the bandage on his left arm, Bakura'ss eye's faded a little. "I'm fine. I got better awhile ago. So, what's new with you guys?"   
"Well. We're still trying to find that creep Marik, so we can kick his butt! Tea said proudly. (A/n: she doesn't swear, so I had to soften it a bit) Bakura shot her a burning scowl. "You mean so Yugi can 'kick his butt'. " He's voice had that tone that told everyone around not to question him. "Well, I-I j-just thought-" she stammered, trying to catch her voice. Bakura shot her another look, silencing her. "I see," he said. "You haven't found him yet?" Bakura asked turning to Yugi. "Nope," Yugi said, still cheerful through it all. "But we're hot on his trail! It won't be long!" Joey added in as he joined the group. "Come on guys! You wanna tag along Bakura?"  
"no thanks," he replied, his sweet tone having returned to soften hi voice. "I got some homework to do."

"Suit yourself" Joey called back before running down the street, making absurd Tarzan calls to his unseen animal friends.  
  
*

  
Bakura trugged down the street hands in his pockets, looking up at the sky. He was supposed to meet with Malik tonight to discuss more ways to kill Yugi. "I wonder why…" he whispered to himself. After all, he didn't really want to hurt anybody. It just wasn't him. Maybe he could convince Malik to give it up. Flopping down on a grassy bank to think, he twirled a fresh dandelion in his fingers. Tucking his knees up to himself and lacing his arms around them, he whispered to himself "I just don't want to see Malik get hurt…" Bakura Froze, his eyes wide. What had he just said? He couldn't honestly have meant that, it just popped out…Good god! He thought, as he shot to his feet. 

"Am I falling in love?!"

(The author)à Kymo: He he he how was it? Well I've already hand written all of this story so if you liked it review, and I'll upload the next chapter!  
(One of the other members of the Anime crew)à Darkwitch: you mean I'll type up your next chapter and update it since YOU can't  
Kymo: Ya ya ya enough with the theatrics!  
Dark witch: Whatever, oh and if you like CCS read my story! (It's listed in our stories)


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thoughts are gonna be written with only one quotation  


****

Chapter 2

"I need ice cream" Bakura started as he rushed into the house. Pulling a Popsicle from the freezer, he glanced to the clock on the wall above the counter. '5:00, good I don't have to meet Malik until 9:00' he thought. "That gives me 4 hours to figure out WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH ME!" Bakura yelled angrily to himself as he flopped to the couch. He sucked quietly on the end of the fruit flavored frozen juice. 'What the heck is so great about him any ways?' he thought. 'I mean sure he has cool hair, I mean who wouldn't think that? And yeah, he does have a real alluring attitude about everything, and sure he's got amazing eyes you could just fall into, an yeah, he's got an amazing body and perfectly toned skin, and…' "OH GOD!! What an I thinking?" Bakura cried, jumping up off the couch. Putting his figures to his temples he muttered repeatedly, "I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay…Oh who am I kidding, I'm gay." he confessed, dropping submissively back on to the couch. Holding his head in his hands, he whispered, "besides, even if I'm gay, that doesn't mean he is. God, I'm such a screw up." A tear rolled silently down his creamy white cheek to plink quietly on the floor.  


****

*

"Okay, here's the park," Bakura whispered to himself. "Come on old boy, be strong." Tentatively walking down the gravel path to the center of the park where they agreed to meet, Bakura ran over in his head what he had planned to say. It all seemed so logical in his head, but when it came out…  
Suddenly he stepped into the clearing. There he was, sitting on a white park bench; his hands folded in his lap, waiting, for him. All rational thoughts Bakura had planned vanished. Malik wore a plane white silk shirt whose two top buttons were opened to reveal his pristine neck line and caller bone. His gold choker glinted in the weak moonlight. Standing, his baggy, loose pants UN-crumpled from his waist together at his ankles. Bakura's chest seemed to contract. Walking toward him, his hips moving with the easy grace of a cat, Bakura desperately scrambled for something to say. Malik stopped a foot away from him. To Bakura it seemed a mile. "So" Malik questioned, resting a perfect hand on his jutted hip. "Got any ideas?" Bakura was at loss. "Ideas..." he repeated blankly, entranced with Malik's teasing eyes. "About the pharaoh, you ignoramus!" Malik snapped, his voice taking on a harsh tone. That only made Bakura more desperate. "I've been thinking," Malik said, this time with a softer tone. "Maybe if you distract them, I could walk right up to him and…" 

"NO!" Bakura yelled, throwing his arms around the blonde Egyptian's neck, pulling him into a protective embrace. His hands sifted into Malik's hair as he whispered; "I don't want to see you get hurt." Frozen for a moment, Malik suddenly pushed away from Bakura, backing away a few feet. "W-What?" he stammered. "Can't you see it?" Bakura said taking Malik's hands. "Don't you know?" "K-know what?" Malik whispered. "That I'm in love with you! I always will be! I realize now I always have been!" Malik stared. Bakura caught his breath. "I love everything about you! You hair! Your eyes! The way you talk! Everything!" tears welled in Bakura's eyes as he pored out everything that he felt for the stunned teen in front of him. "The Gods know I love you more than life! I'd die for you god, I'm so sorry!"  
Malik, eyes wide, frozen in shock, blinked. He turned away, and dashed into the woods behind him, away from the teen who'd just lost everything.  
Bakura's eyes closed as he sank to his knees. His head lowered to the grass, tears falling, only to slide down the thin stalks. "I'm sorry" he whispered as he held his forehead in his hands, starring down. "I'm so sorry…"

A/n: Kymo: Well? Huh, huh? What do ya think? Kinda angst, but hell, I like it! What cha like? Come on, tell me! If you really liked it tell me and I'll make Dark Witch upload the next chapter!  
Dark Witch- *Whispers* good luck trying to make me type MORE!  
Kymo - thanks!

Dark witch- grrrrr….


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3 

(3 days later)

"So just where did this Malik guy say you had to meet him?" Joey asked, lazily draped over the arm of Yugi's living room couch. "Yeah, Tokyo tower, top floor, you know the balcony? And I'm supposed to be there soon!" Yugi said, walking towards the door. "But," tea squeaked, "what if something goes wrong?"  
" Don't worry," Yugi replied. "I'll be fine." Closing the door after himself, Yugi trotted down the hall to the front door. Back inside the room, Tristan leaded towards the other two as he picked up the phone. "I got an idea."

****

*

Bakura set the phone back down, flopping back onto his pillow. What had pencil-head said? Something about Malik and ... what was it? The… Tokyo tower? 'Oh well I don't care any ways?' he thought. ' I should just die. That's right that's what I 'll do.' Sitting up and pulling off his shirt, he slowly walked towards the kitchen, dragging his feet. Leaning on the counter, Bakura reached for the knife sitting on the sink. Resting it on his wrist, he closed his eyes and braced himself.

****

*

Stepping onto the top of Tokyo tower, Yugi looked around himself. Malik wasn't there. "That's odd," Yugi whispered. Sitting cross-legged on the other side of the building's stair well box, Malik thought about what had happened 3 days ago. 'I love you,' he thought. 'That was what Bakura said, right?' Malik glanced around the corner, to see Yugi standing in the center of the tower, his back to him. 'Perfect.' He thought. Jumping nimbly to his feet, he stepped around the corner. And was clouted in the back of the head. From the other direction, he saw a fist fly, and ducked just in time, only to receive a knee in his stomach. Glancing up from the ground where he sat, holding his bruised ribs, Malik saw Yugi, who was being held back under the arms by a tall, brown haired girl. Again, a fist flew at his jaw. When it connected Malik's lip was cut against his teeth. Blood splattered the wall behind him.

*

The knife clattered to the floor. Glancing out the window in the direction of the tower, Bakura held his nicked wrist in his other hand. 'Something's wrong.' He thought, before dashing out the door.

****

*

(A/N Sorry bout all the stairs. They just need to be there)

Bursting out of the top-level door, Bakura ran instinctively towards where he thought Malik was. It wasn't until he was almost there 'till his mind registered what he was seeing.

Malik, cut, bruised and limping was backing away from an enraged Tristan, who seemed to be missing the pointy part of his hair. A few meters away lay the millenium rod, and a chunk of Tristan's hair.

Suddenly, Malik caught sight of Bakura. He froze and for a moment their eyes connected. Tristan, the cheap basterd that he was, took advantage of the situation, and delt the UN-suspecting and wounded Malik a powerful shot in the face.

Staggering backwards, Malik cried out Bakura's name as he strived to regain his balance. Yet, failing to do so, he toppled over the side. Bakura failed to hear Yugi's cry to stop, or Tristan realization of what he'd just done. The only sound that was present in his mind was the cry of the one who'd just been sentenced to death as he UN-hesitantly followed him over the edge.

Kymo: HA HA HA cliffhanger!


	4. Chapter 4

Kymo: Sorry about the last chapter. Kinda crappy, I know, but I was in a hurry, and I didn't proof read it. Blah.

****

Chapter 4

"Ow, that's gonna leave a mark," Malik grumbled as he sat up. "What the- why the hell am I soaking wet?!" Glancing around, he realized he'd landed in a fountain in the middle of the park surrounding the tower. "How am I still alive…" Malik wondered aloud. "Oh, that's right…Bakura caught me…and flipped under me…" Malik held his cut and bruised hands up in front of his face. " He saved my life…" Starring off into the dark trees, a sudden thought hit him. "BAKURA!" Malik cried. "BAKURA, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Whipping around to look behind him. Bakura lay face down and unconscious in the waist deep water. "Bakura!" Malik yelled out, wadding over to him. Grabbing his shoulders he flipped him over, and lifted his head. "Bakura! Bakura wake up!" hot, angry tears welled in Malik's eyes. " Come on kid! Wake up!!" Slowly Bakura's eyes opened, and he coughed out a lung-full of water. "THANK GOD!" Malik cried, hugging the sopping Bakura to himself. "Bakura, you crazy basterd! Why in all the hell would you do such a stupid thing?" Pushing back, Bakura looked steadily up into Malik's worried eyes. "I told you, I love you! Nothing can ever change that!" Malik, tears now flowing freely, held the bare-chested boy to himself, thanking every GOD he could think of for sparring Bakura's life. "I'm sorry," Malik whispered into Bakura's wet hair. "I realize now you mean more to me than anything." He pulled back to look into Bakura's brown, sad puppy-dog eyes. "I can't believe I was so stupid to not realize it in the beginning. I love you too!" Malik whispered. Falling back into Malik's arm's a slow realization flowed into Bakura's mind. "Malik," He said quietly, pulling him closer. "Maybe we should get out of the water."

(A/N) Kymo: I have one more chapter but it's Kinda a lemon, I won't bother uploading if you don't want me to, so review and tell me what you think. And to the person who reviewed already: how do I accept non- signed reviews? Oh and I'm sorry this chapter was so short but the last chapter is the longest so if you REALLY want me to upload it please tell me!


End file.
